Vampire love or is it?
by casy23
Summary: Rosalie is a very main character in this story but It will also focus on others. I hated the way Leah never got her happy ending so in this story she does. She gets it all and more. Leah/Jake/Nessie Bella/Edward/Leah Rosalie/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am.**

**"Look, Rosalie. I really don't get what your problem with me is but I think it would be best for everyone if you just got over youself." Bella was glaring at Rosalie with resentment. She had gone too far this time. Trying to force her to leave Edward by ruining their date? How pathetic could she be? It was obvious that Rosalie didn't love Emmett; All she wanted was Edward. Well Sorry but Edward belongs to Bella. Now and Forever! They had had a daughter together. Nothing Rosalie ever did could change that. Bella looked smug with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.**

** "For the tenth time I didn't ruin your stupid date on purpose." Rosalie defended her.**

**"You know, That's good. You actually expect me to believe **_**you?" **_**Bella laughed with sarcasm evident.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose snapped.**

**"You know what it means." Bella told her matter of factly.**

**"You think that you're so much better than me just because Edward loves you. Don't you?" Rosalie said looking down at her sister in law. "Well, Bella guess what? Edward won't love you forever. He'll move on, He always does." Rosalie informed her.**

**Bella held a shocked expression. **_Edward had been with other girls? This changes everything assuming this barbie was telling the truth. She was lying; she had to be. That was the only thing that made sense. Edward would never lie to her. He loved her. _

**"What's wrong? You didn't know?" Rosalie laughed "well, it looks like the tables have turned." letting another giggle escape.**

**"Your lying!" Bella accused "Edward swore to me he never loved any other woman! He never even liked them!"**

**"You're serious? Edward's a big player."**

**"What are you talking about? That's not possible. He wouldn't lie to me." Bella was so sure of herself.**

**"Would you like me to make you a list of all the girls he has been with since becoming a vampire?" Rosalie smirked.**

**"I know you're lying. You're just jealous of what Edward and I have."**

**"Bella, I don't mean to offend you but anything that you may have with edward pales in comparison to what I have with Emmett. That's real forever love." Rosalie held out her fingers.**

**"That's just a piece of jewerly. It means nothing in terms of love." Bella said not feeling so sure of herself anymore.**

**"These are what we Cullens call Wedding rings. Five of them. One for the day I saved Emmett. Two for the day he finally agreed to go out with me on our first date. Three for the day we fell in love. Four for our first fight because that was important to us too. Five is for our first wedding." Rosalie smiled remembering the day he gave her them so many years ago.**

_It was a hot summer day. They were coming back from going hunting. (how romantic)_

_Emmett had picked her up and twirled her around. "Emmett! AHH! What are you doing?" Rose giggled._

_"I love you." He said setting her on the ground near their favorite spot to be together. He took her hand and led her under the tree where they first said the words earlier that year._

_"I love you too. What going on with you Em? You seemed distant when we were Hunting." Rosalie shook her head confused._

_"I have to ask you something."_

_"Okay.."_

_"You know that you are my whole world. right?" She nodded "I loved you since I layed eyes on your beautiful face for the first time. You taught me everything. How to hunt, be a vampire, have a real family but most important you taught me how to love unconditionally. I had girlfriends when I was alive but none of them made me feel as alive as I do with you. None of them could even begin to comapre to you." Emmett said._

_"Because I'm beautiful..." Rosalie looked down. She loved being beautiful but She hated being loved because she was beautiful._

_"Because you're amazing. Rosalie, You are the love of my death, and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"_

**"That's great and all but it has nothing to do with Edward and I. We are in love."**

**"For now." Rose replied. She was in too good of a mood remembering when Emmett proposed to her to let that little witch bother her. She would be gone soon. Leah would be back for edward, and when that day came Bella didn't stand a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosaile sat down at her desk in her and Emmett's room with a pen and a piece of paper. Bella would appreciate this later, well probally not but it didn't matter to her. Edward had always been to good for that silly human. **_Edward loves me and only me._** Blah Blah Blah. There was only one person that Edward was ever in love with and it wasn't bella.**

**Emily**

**Leah**

**Rosalie (It seems really gross looking back)**

**Chelsea**

**Jessica**

**That was it. It didn't seem long now but to Bella it would, and that is all she needed to remove Bella and her little brat from their lives for good. Edward loved Emily for a long time. They had something real and it went on for years. They all welcomed her into the family like she was family because to Edward, Emily was everything he ever needed. Then one day she disappeared, unable to face Edward after what she had done to him. She cheated on him after they had an awful fight...over Rosalie of all people. Emily had went to the park wanting to relax, and then there he was. Not Edward but Sam, a werewolf. It was forbidden. Sam had been in love with Emily's cousin, Leah but this had been their first meeting. The worst part was is that Sam had just proposed to Leah and Leah said Yes but Fate ruined everything. Sam was going for a walk, Emily wanted to clear her mind. Sam saw Emily.**

_"Emily? Is that you?" Sam asked politley not yet seeing her face. Leah mentioned her cousin was in town. Leah was the love of his life, and now they were getting married. Everything was how it should be._

_"I'm Emily." She said slowly turning to face him "Who are you?"_

_He didn't say anything at first, actually it was awhile before either of them said anything._

_"Sam. Leah's boyfriend..or Fiancee..your cousin just agreed to marry me." He tried not to ramble. He knew what was happening. He heard about it millions of times but he never thought that it would happen to him. He never wanted it to happen since he had met Lean. God, Leah. She was going to be heartbroken. This was just so wrong! They were getting married! They would be happy and now all of that was ruined because he had to go and imprint on her cousin of all people!_

_He sat next to her on the bench, neither knew that Leah was watching them._

_"I..I"_

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Did Leah mention...uh?" He didn't know if Leah told her or if she should be able to know..Sam should have stood up and walked away right then but he didn't. He couldn't. No matter how much it hurt him to stay knowing he would lose his whole life just because he was a werewolf. RIght at this moment he resented that more than anything._

_"You're a werewolf? Yeah, I know. It's cool. I guess." Emily said scared of the way he was looking at her._

_"There's this thing that werewolf's do..."_

_"If it's weird, please just don't tell me.." Emily pleaded jokingly._

_"Well, right now. It's really a nightmare. It's imprinting. Werewolves imprint on people."_

_"You imprinted on Leah then?" Emily assumed._

_"No..I believed we'd lasst forever despite that though."_

_Emily realized that he was speaking in the past "Did something change?"_

_"Everything just changed forever." He whispered._

_"What's going on? You're freaking me out."_

_"Sorry, I'm really sorry. God sorry." Then he grabbed her face and kissed her._

_She pulled away. "Why did you do that? You just told me that you loved my cousin! You lying cheating jerk!" Emily pushed him to the ground._

_"I do love her! or I did! I don't really know anything right now but I do know one thing."_

_"and what's that?" Emily had didn't really want to listen to anything else he had to say._

_"I imprinted on you when I saw your face."_

_"You this better be lying. Thiss can't be true! This can't be happening! I love Edward! You love Leah! Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to her! Sshe's a good person; She doesn't deserve this." Emily was freaking out. How could this happen to her of all people?_

_"Is it true?" Leah asked coming up behind them. "Just tell me the truth, please Sam. Is it true?" Leah screamed tears rolling down her cheeks. " Did you imprint on my cousin.!"_

_He took a minute to answer. "I'm so sorry, Leah. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He whispered " I love you so much."_

_She backed away from them both with a disguisted look on her face. She would have never looked back if it had been her choice. She felt mortified and heartbroken. How could this happen to her? This was so wrong! It was supposed to be Leah and Sam for the rest of their lives. Instead it was Sam and Emily for the rest of __**thier **__lives and Leah would be alone forever._

**After everything had settled in for Emily and Sam. Right when, they were finally beggining to not feel as guilty about what they did to Leah. That's when she planned her attack. The only way she knew how to get revenge on Sam was to hurt Emily and the only way to hurt Emily was to steal what had once been hers just like Emily did to Leah. It was inhealthy to carry around all the angry without talking to anyone about it or even crying. She hadn't shed one tear since thsat day in the park. She wouldn't let herself. Neither one of those lying backstabbing cheating lying cheating..well you get the picture..neither one of them sdeserved her tears.**

**She knew that Edward didn't know yet. Emily hadn't been able to face him, and Sam wouldn't dare go over there and risk his life because poor Emily couldn't live without him. It was pathetic. That night, Leah would sleep with Edward. No one could stop her. Not that anyone cared enough to try except Seth who she told to mind his own business. She could make her own desicions. This was the first step to recovering from this terrible treasure. Revenge is sweet.**

_She knocked loudly on the door. "Hello? anyone home?" Rosalie answered the door. "Look, if you're here to plead your cousin's case to Edward don't bother. She left him and never looked back so I don't really care -"_

_"Let me stop you right there. I feel no sympathy for my cousin. She screwed up, and if she lost everything. That's on her. It has nothing to do with me but I am here to see Edward." Leah smiled widely._

_"Why?" She asked suspiciously._

_"Can I just see him?" Leah said getting impatient with Rosalie._

_"I guess so." She moved out of the way. She liked this girl from the start. She didn't answer to anyone._

_She found his room, upstairs. "Edward?"_

_He opened the door. "Leah? Why are you here?"_

_She pushed him back into his room and slammed the door shut. Then she kissed him fiercly._

_"Leah, stop. This isn't right." Edward pulled away._

_"and why is that?" Leah asked him lookin up into his eyes._

_"We love other people."_

_"We used to love other people. They betrayed us so now that's done."_

_"What are you talking about?" Edward said confused._

_"Do you remember the last night you saw Emily?" He nodded "That night my fiancee, Sam , imprinted on my cousin, Emily."_

_"So? Nothing happened. right?"_

_"Wrong. They slept together. That first night."_

_He was shocked too shocked for words. His next move shocked him but not Leah he walked towards the door and locked it._

**There relationship may have started as just sex but it had turned into so much more. Edward and Leah helped each other during the hardest times of their lives. Edward lost hiss first love. Leah had never felt so alone so they were there for each other. Slowly, they fell in love. Each day of seeing their love was beautiful. She had never witnessed a love so deep. She had never witnessed her brothter so happy. She wasn't his first but they all believed she would be his last. Then one day, there was an accident. Well, it wasn't an accident. It was a hit 'n run. Leah had been walking home one day. Edward insisted on going with her but she rejected hsi offer seeing as her mother hated him. She never let him come over. It was just a bad idea. Leah was lost in her thoughts. A red car had been taliing her but she hadn't noticed. She also didn't noticed when she stepped in the street that the same red care speed up and basically drove through her leaving her there to die but she didn't die. Seth and Edward found her. They took her to carlisle immediatley since it was quicker than going to the hospital. He made all the outside injuries go away but when she woke up she didn't remember anyone except for Seth and Sam. All of her memories with Edward and the Cullens were gone..forever. It broke Edward's haert but the whole situation was to much for Leah to deal with so She and Seth packed up and left. They went somewhere in Europe but Edward could never find exactly where. It was the day Edward's life fell apart completley. Since then He just dated so he wouldn't feel alone. Chelsea, Jessica, and Bella those relationships meant nothing to him but without Leah he was lost and until she came back, which Rosalie was sure she would eventually return to Edward and remember their life together, Edward would stay lost.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie had dreamed of this moment since before she died..

She now had the one thing that she had always wanted. It completed her in every way.

She was pregnant. Emmett was the father, of course.

But wait!

That's not what the stupid piece of paper said!

It looked like a medical document..

One you usually see on soap operas because those shows have way too many whores for their own good..

It was a paternity test.

Rose knew there was no way she would ever even order one of these..so what was it doing here now, in her hands? telling her that Emmett was not her baby;s father? and Instead, it was...Royce King?

no no no no no no no no no no no no NO!

It isn't possible..for one thing. HE"S DEAD.

Rose had killed him after he decided to take everything away from her. A chance at a normal life, purity, life, the ability to mother a child.

This was impossible! How could he be her child's father?

The only possible way was when he and his buddies raped her...but that was so long ago..it just doesn't make any sense! and How was she supposed to tell Emmett, her vampire husband that another man had fathered her child? She couldn't do something so cruel, could she? It would certainly without a doubt break their marriage to pieces.

This had to be a nightmare.

then she was even more sure it was because

She saw Royce. Royce King. Her ex-husband to be. They were supposed to get married but Royce obviously couldn't wait that long to be with her physically so he raped her. Carlisle found her and killed so now she could live forever. Royce stepped towards her.

Rose shivered from the cold heartless way he looked at her. It was kind of similar to the way she looked at him when she went back to him to kill him yet here he stood.

He took another step out and reached for Rose's hand.

Rose was too shocked to move for a second then she realized what was happening, who this was.

She jerked away from him and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then She ran at full vampire speed.

Somehow he caught up to her.

She heard his voice for the first time since the night she killed him when he was begging her not to.

"Rose, you can run but we all know how much you suck at hiding. That's one of the many things we had in common when we were in love. Who am I kidding? We still are in love. That's why we're having a child together. He knew. Oh god, He knew.

"No! We are not in love! We never were! and Stay away from my child." Rose struck him across the face.

"Our child." He said sweetly in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! This is not and will never be ours! It is mine and Emmett's, my husband who I am happily married to."

Royce jumped out at her causing Rose to scream louder than before.

He was going to get her. Kill her, and her child. This was the end for her.

"Rose?" She heard a voice she recognized.

"Edward? Where I am? Why am I here? What about my baby? I swear it's not Royce's. It's Emmett's child. I swear."

"I can't answer any of your questions if you don't shut up, Rose."

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"You were aspleep. Emmett was with you when you started screaming. He had Carlisle look at you immediately. Everything seemed okay, it just looked like you were having a nightmare. Before I can continue, I need you to tell me exactly what it was about." Edward explained to his sister.

"Okay, I was alone outside. I was pregnant and I was looking at a paternity test but I couldn't figure out why I ordered it because If I ever did get pregnant, I knew that I'd be sure that the father was Emmett which is why the name on the paternity test shocked me so much. It had Royce King's name on the test. That might have been when the screaming started I don't really remember. Then I saw him."

"You saw Royce?"

"Yes." Rose let out a breath "One second I was alone, the next there he was. Then he took a few stepps towards me so I screamed and ran away as fast as I could. He followed me. He told I couldn't get away and that we were still in love and that he knew he was the father and that we would raise our child together."

"Is that when you woke up, rose?"

"No. Then I told him we were never in love and I was happily married. That's when he jumped out and attacked me and I screamed and that's when I woke up."

"Is that everything?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah. It was just a dream though so Iit doesn't really matter..right?"

"There's something you should know..Royce..He's..He's"

"He's what Edward?" Rose sat up so she could look him in the eye.

"He isn't dead..."

"Edward, I killed him. you know this. He is dead. There's no question."

"You're right..but there was..Emmett found the answer. He is alive. Living in a human's basement with his friends."

"His friends? You mean his friends that _raped_ _me and left me to die_?"

He nodded not wanting to say the words.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose demanded.

"He's dealing with this in his own way." Edward replied trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Oh my god! Edward, he went after him! didn't he? **didn't he?"** Rose went into panic mode.

He was going to be caught and arrester and killed and..oh my god!

"No comment." Edward avoided Rose's glare.

"You're supporting this? Your own brother going out to get himself killed?" Rose snapped.

"Not anymore than you are, Rose! but I'm not going to stop it either because If Emmett succeeds that means you'll be safe."

"Who cares? If Emmett isn't that doesn't really matter anymore!"

"You need to calm down." He told her.

"No! You need to geto ut of my way. I'm going."

"Going where?" Edward demanded.

"After Emmett. Don't try to stop me. It will be useless."

"I can't stop you."

Rose studied him.."That's it? your not even going to try and stop me.

"I don't like it but I can't force you to stay here. Not for something like this but like it or not, I am coming with you."

Edward said. Rose opened her mouth to argue but realized that she didn't have the time, neither did Emmett.

"Fine whatever. I can't stop you but I don't like it." She repeated his words from a few minutes before.


End file.
